This invention relates generally to an apparatus for supporting children, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for assisting and training a child to walk.
When children begin to walk they typically grab onto an adult""s fingers lifting up themselves while holding tightly to the adult""s fingers because they feel secure by holding onto something or someone. Unfortunately, an adult typically must bend over while helping a child stand and walk which can result in tiring, straining or otherwise injuring the adult""s back. Moreover, it is often awkward for the adult to walk while being bent over, and difficult to avoid tripping on the child""s feet. Moreover, should a child trip, release his or her grip or otherwise begin to fall, it is difficult for the adult to act quickly enough to prevent the child from falling. Devices have been developed to help a child walk and prevent the child from falling. However, such prior art devices typically comprise complex structures and do not make adequate provision for permitting the child to both hold onto and balance himself or herself.
In response to the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of prior art devices for assisting a child to walk.
In a first aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for assisting a child to walk comprises a handlebar including a first handle having a grip portion. A pair of second handles each have a grip portion substantially coplanar with one another. The second handles are connected to and extend laterally outwardly from the first handle, and the first handle and the second handles together define a space disposed laterally inwardly of the second handles sized to accommodate a child""s head. A harness includes a loop for surrounding the torso of a child, and means for coupling the loop to the handle.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for assisting a child to walk comprises a generally rigid handlebar including a first handle having a grip portion. A pair of second handles each have a grip portion substantially coplanar with one another. The second handles are connected to and extend laterally outwardly from the first handle. The first handle and the second handles together define a space disposed laterally inwardly of the second handles sized to accommodate a child""s head. A harness includes a loop including a strap for surrounding the torso of a child, and a pair of back straps coupling the loop to the handle. The pair of back straps generally form a crisscross pattern.